


Tall Tales

by pkmntrainer_alex



Category: One Piece
Genre: Conversations, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: You get to spend an evening hearing stories from your hero - Usopp!
Relationships: Usopp (One Piece)/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Tall Tales

**Author's Note:**

> \- This was a fun little gift for a friend!

“I don’t think I could ever get tired of listening to you telling me stories.”

“And  _ I _ don’t think I could ever get tired of  _ telling _ you stories.” Puffing his chest out, Usopp leapt onto the edge of the ship, his figure cutting against the sky as you sat on deck, looking up at him in awe. His goggles glinted in the light as they lay against his chest, arms stretching out towards the sky. “Did I ever tell you about the time I single-handedly took on the World Government at the island of Enies Lobby?”

Your eyes go wide as you watch him, his black hair tied back but still blowing in the wind. He’s even more incredible than you had dreamed, and here he was in the flesh. “I thought that was Sogeking! Were you there too?”

“Ah! I mean. Yes.” Usopp’s face flushed for a brief moment and he turned away, clearing his throat. His hands balled into fists, pressing into his hips as he looked out over the sea. One hand reaches up to pull his headphones down as well, and he turns his head to grin at you. “You’ve heard of Sogeking too? I’m not surprised - you’re so familiar with my exploits, it’s only natural that you know of him.”

“Of course!” Sogeking was impressive, to be sure, and you had his bounty poster up in your room at home. But even he paled in comparison to Usopp. “Have you  _ met _ him before, Usopp? I know nobody’s seen or heard from him in years.”

Usopp sat down on the edge, catching himself when it looked briefly as though he may fall over the side and into the water. Of course, you’re sure it’s for dramatic purposes only - Usopp was too slick for that, too cool for pratfalls off the ship. He closed his eyes, tilting his head skyward as he smiled. “As a matter of  _ fact, _ I do know him.”

You hadn’t doubted it for a second, but you sit up excitedly on your knees in the grass. “That’s amazing! What’s he like? Not as cool as you, I’m sure.”

Laughing even louder, Usopp’s hands go to his hips again. “I mean, he’s pretty impressive - I’d say we’re on about equal footing in terms of strength, power, and overall versatility. There’s not a thing in the world he’s afraid of -  _ not that I’m afraid of anything of course _ \- and he’s one of my greatest inspirations.”

“ _ You’re _ an inspiration, Usopp!” You clap your hands together as he jumps down again, walking back over and plopping down on the grass beside you. The sea air is salty and crisp, and the sun is finally beginning to set, giving you and Usopp long shadows that stretch across the deck of the Sunny. You still can’t believe that you got to meet God Usopp,  _ in the flesh _ . And that he spent a whole afternoon telling you of his mighty feats with the Straw Hat pirates - how he defeated Captain Kuro (a shock - you’d thought he was long gone!), Arlong, Sir Crocodile the former Warlord - and you were still in shock. “And you’re so cool!”

Hesitating, Usopp smiled again, face flushing a faint red as he sat beside you. You could feel yourself beginning to blush as well, getting to be so close to your absolute hero. He could’ve chosen to spend the evening with anyone else - his other crewmates, or just literally anyone but you - but here you are, head full of Usopp’s firsthand accounts of his greatness, and you can’t remember having ever been happier.  _ “I’m the luckiest person in the world, getting to be alone with Usopp!” _

You feel his hand over yours and you feel your heartbeat pounding, the gesture surprising you. He laces his fingers with yours, holding your hand tightly as you both sit on the deck, watching the sun disappear slowly over the horizon. The light is orange and red, painting the sky all kinds of colors, its edges turning deep blue and purple as the night sky peeks out above you. You both watch without saying a word - and your face flushes brighter and hotter as Usopp, wordlessly, leans over and kisses your forehead. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see his face is even brighter than yours - and you say nothing. Your smile says enough.

After a few more moments, Usopp clears his throat again. “The sky looks great tonight, doesn’t it?”

“It does.”

“Like a painting. Did I ever tell you I do art, myself? In fact,  _ I _ designed our flag - did you know that?”

“No way!”

“Ah, let me tell you, the design came to me in a vision….”


End file.
